


bel air

by lucidluck



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Marriage, Rain, Sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidluck/pseuds/lucidluck
Summary: it’s the day of oliver’s wedding and elio was completely against it.





	bel air

The rain was getting heavier. Elio didn’t have an umbrella. He could hear the piano coming from the inside of the mansion-type place. He saw him through the window and stepped forward. 

“Elio!” Elio called. He repeated it three times after that. He turned back with a look of defeat. This was the last of it. He was never going to talk to Oliver again in his life. He was completely heartbroken and he didn’t know how he was going to make it through. 

“Oliver,” Elio turned around and he held a clear umbrella over his head. Tears were rushing down Elio’s face. “You came.” 

The smile on Oliver’s face was unfakeable. Although, Elio was happy for him, he couldn’t help but feel even more heartbroken. He was willingly doing this, which made Elio feel like their summer fling was just that, a summer fling. 

“Why are you doing this? To hurt me?” 

“I had to take my mind off you.” 

“I’m here now. Let’s go run away together. You’ll never need to take your mind off me.” 

“Come on, Elio, I thought you were okay with this.” 

“I need you,” Elio sneezed after that, making Oliver smile. He looked back inside the mansion. He grabbed Elio and pulled him behind a hedge. 

“You know I need you too.” 

“You can have me!” 

“Elio,” 

“Tell me to leave and I’ll do it.” 

Oliver couldn’t force the words out. Elio looked into his eyes. Oliver looked down and bit his lip. Elio turned away and bit his knuckle to stop himself from crying. Oliver grabbed his shoulder and kissed him deeply. The sound of heels hitting the wet cement came from around the hedge. Oliver pulled away, seeing his fiancée looking at them. 

“This must be Elio.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know he gets married in the spring but it’s raining okay


End file.
